Wrackspurt Wonder
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Rolf approaches Luna in a pub, and the two get talking into the early hours of the morning. It seems they share many similar interests; and let's face it, they're both relatively famous, too!


_**Written for the Prompts! Elimination Style Competition ("But I like trees!" he/she frowned)**_

* * *

**Wrackspurt Wonder**

"Luna Lovegood, isn't it?"

Luna turned around to where the man who had spoken her name stood. He was dressed in a funny mustard yellow robe that didn't do anything for his handsome features, but she decided not to tell him that. He was looking at her with piercing blue eyes and quite an intrigued smile; he seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

Setting her drink down on the counter, she nodded. "Yes," she said politely. "That's me."

The man's smile broadened, making him look ten years younger than he just had. "I thought I recognised you from the front cover of _Weird and Wonderful Beasts_!" He stuck out his hand. "I'm Rolf Scamander," he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I must say, I quite enjoyed everything you had to say about how the Wrackspurts can affect the colour of the unicorn."

Luna's eyes widened upon hearing his introduction, but she accepted his friendly offer. "Thank you, Mr Scamander," she said, smiling up at him. He had to be at least a foot taller than her, and at least ten years older. But that didn't stop her from finding him very handsome. "It's an honour hearing that from you."

"Me?" Rolf seemed genuinely surprised by her comment, but flattered nonetheless.

"Yes," Luna said, nodding. "Your great-grandfather did a lot of work with conservation of the magical creatures and I've heard you are continuing on with that work. You're not the only one who reads _Weird and Wonderful Beasts_, Mr Scamander. Your monthly articles are very interesting."

"Please, call me Rolf," Rolf insisted. His eyes glanced around the room, taking in everyone else. "I'm pleased that you were invited to this event as well," he continued. "I was hoping to speak with you."

For the second time that evening, Luna was forced to hide her shock. Rolf _Scamander_, great-grandson of the famous Newt Scamander, wanted to speak with her? She hadn't done much apart from write an article in a famous wizard magazine that ninety percent of the readers criticised for being absolute garbage. "You would like to discuss my article?" she asked simply.

Rolf shook his head. "I'd like to do more than that, Miss Lovegood. I'd like to work with you."

"On what, Mr – Rolf?"

"I'd like you to work with me and help me. You seem to have a knack for not caring what others think, and I've been in this field for years. The two of us together would make an excellent team."

Luna once again had to refrain from admiring his features for too long. She wasn't one to swoon over a man, but this man was very, very handsome. "Oh, that's a lovely offer, Rolf," she said after a moment. "But unfortunately, I have other commitments. I have made a promise to my father to help him with _The Quibbler_. That is what we do. The other article was just a once off."

A moment of disappointment flashed across Rolf's face before he regathered himself. "Your father is also welcome to join us," he said. "I often read _The Quibbler_, too. It's fascinating, truly."

"Most people would disagree," Luna stated.

"Most people aren't me." Rolf flashed her a smile, looking to where she had set her half-drunk drink on the bar counter. "Let me buy you another drink, Miss Lovegood, and we can discuss things."

"It's Luna," Luna informed him.

"What do you like? Another one of these?" He picked up the glass, studying it.

"That would be lovely, Rolf. Thank you for your kind offer. I'll go and find us a table and we can talk." She left the older man to the bartender and sat down at a two-man stool in a corner. She smiled as she studied his features, not for the first time, noticing his sun-tanned skin and large build. Years of working in forests and conservation sanctuaries really had done wonders for him. And he was polite and kind, and he _wanted her to work for him_.

What in the name of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack would her father say about that?

…

There weren't many women out there who understood him, but in Luna Lovegood, Rolf felt as if he had finally met his match. She wasn't afraid to say what she believed in, and she seemed unperturbed by what others had to say about it. He hadn't mentioned it before, but _The Quibbler_ was actually something he very much enjoyed reading; only the Lovegoods would dare to put something in a magazine that most would scoff at. He had wanted to meet them for ages, and now that he finally had, he was glad he'd approached Luna. She was everything he had imagined her to be and much, much more.

With a smile on his lips he sat a new drink in front of Luna and took up the chair opposite her. He rarely came to pubs, and by the look of how uncomfortable Luna seemed, he doubted she did either. But when the world's most famous wizard conservationists were all there, he had no choice.

Luna gave him a thankful smile, taking a sip. When she set the glass down on the table, he knew he was in for a long night of talking. "So, what is it that you do, exactly, Rolf?" she asked plainly, watching him expectantly. "I can't imagine it is anything like what me and my father do."

Rolf shook his head. "No, not at all," he confessed. "I care for magical creatures where their homes are threatened by Muggles or, sadly, even wizard hunters. There are far too many out there who would like nothing more than for a taste of unicorn blood."

"How terrible," Luna said, shaking her head. "They're such beautiful creatures, unicorns. Free from many things that plague others, including Wrackspurts."

Rolf laughed. "I have enjoyed your many articles on Wrackspurts over the years, Luna. Your father and you do extensive research on these creatures?"

Luna shook her head. "Oh, they're not creatures, Rolf. They're more like…." She paused, thinking. "I am not entirely sure how you would describe them. They are just there. I bet you have some in your head right now."

Rolf instinctively touched his hair, then blushed when he realised she was laughing at him.

"You never know you have them," she informed him. "You'd know that, of course?"

Rolf coughed, scratching his arm. "Yes, of course."

"Anyway, you were telling me about what you do." Luna took another sip of her drink, wide, blue eyes watching him.

"Yes, well as I was saying, I look after endangered magical creatures. I can spend months in a single forest – undiscovered by Muggles – to try and keep them safe. Not so long ago I – and my group – stumbled upon a wild dragon family. They were beautiful, but we kept our distance, of course."

Luna suddenly appeared excited. "Yes, yes, of course! I read about that," she said. "Everyone was so shocked, because they thought they know of every dragon still in existence. My friend, Ron, his brother works in Romania with dragons, and he said that Charlie was in disbelief."

"Charlie Weasley?" Rolf questioned. "You know him?"

Luna shook her head. "No, but I know his brothers and his sister."

"I see." Rolf was thoughtful for a moment. Not so long ago he had corresponded with Charlie, who had written in concern about the dragons' welfare in the sanctuary he worked at. A large outbreak of dragon pox (the original kind, where dragons were infected) had broken out and they had lost one a day for almost two weeks.

"Rolf?"

"Yes?" He was startled from his thoughts, returning his gaze back to Luna.

"I'd love to come and work with you, but my father needs me back here. I can't travel the world at this very moment. We just got back from three months in Papua New Guinea."

"I understand," Rolf said, nodding. "Though, it is disappointing."

Luna gave him an apologetic look, this time taking a very long sip from her drink. "So, what else are you interested in, Rolf?" she asked.

"Interested… in?" He thought for a moment. "I… I, er… I like trees." He frowned. What kind of answer was that?

Luna raised an amused eyebrow. "Trees?"

"Well, I look after them, too," he explained. "As part of my work. You'd be amazed at how many undiscovered uses each type of tree has – in both potions and wand-making. I was recently in Australia, studying the native eucalypts there. They're fascinating, truly."

"I've never studied trees before," Luna confessed. "Apart from learning the basics in the importance of wood for wands."

Rolf nodded. "You should," he said. "It's fascinating work, as boring as it sounds." He gave her a smile, and he thought he noticed the faintest reddening of her cheeks when he did so. Though, that could have been the potency of the drink he had gotten her.

"You would have to teach me one day when I'm not so busy," Luna mused, and her eyes flicked to the table, as if it had suddenly become very interesting.

"When I return from my trip in Mozambique, I'll write to you and I'll take you somewhere," Rolf told her. "I know a few places in the world that would fascinate you."

Luna smiled, nodding. "That would be lovely," she said. "I look forward to your letter." She then continued to ask him about his trip to Africa. It became very late into the night (or early into the morning) before they even left the table. The majority of conservationists had left hours ago, Luna and Rolf but two of the few remaining. One on the other side of the room was so drunk the pub owner was having trouble making him leave.

"Should we go, too?" Rolf questioned, turning his attention away from the drunkard and smiling at Luna. "It's quite late, and I do have an early start tomorrow."

Luna nodded, standing. "That's a very good idea, Rolf," she said. "I can't believe how long we've talked for."

"We share many interests," Rolf mused, smiling.

Luna returned his smile. "It was very lovely meeting you."

"Likewise."

For a moment, the two merely stood, looking at each other. Rolf opened his mouth more than once, but no words came out. Eventually, it was Luna who spoke.

"I'll see you soon."

"Yes."

They parted ways, Luna going towards a hidden Apparition spot and Rolf making his way to the hotel he had a room in. He wasn't sure of many things after that night, but there was one thing he was absolutely certain about: he would be seeing Luna Lovegood again. He just didn't know when that would be.

* * *

**_I really enjoy this pairing, but I always struggle to write it. But I'm happy with how this one turned out. I hope you liked it too, and I would love to hear your thoughts! _**


End file.
